dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Bittersweet Victory! Until We Meet Again!
is the ninety-seventh episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai. This episode first aired in Japan on March 27, 2011. Its original American airdate was January 1, 2012; the episode was available online a week before however, as part of the Nicktoons' Super Saiyan Saga event, advertised as the "Lost Episode." Summary Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Yamcha stand over Gohan, who is exhausted but happy after finishing off Cell. Yamcha picks Gohan up so they can go to The Lookout, and he falls unconscious; he is sure Gohan will be alright. Tien goes to check on Future Trunks, and Krillin checks on Android 18. The others are surprised by his interest in the Android. As the others head to the Lookout, Piccolo lingers a moment, asking if Vegeta needs some help. Vegeta stays behind, frustrated at how far ahead of him Goku was. Now, even Gohan is ahead of him. He heads elsewhere to train. They leave behind Mr. Satan and a few lingering humans who were covering the Cell Games. As he comes to, Mr. Satan is surprised by the missing stage. As he is approached by the announcer Jimmy Firecracker, he decides to take credit for Cell's demise, claiming he was nothing more than "cheap tricks". ZTV gets the audio transmission working, and announces Mr. Satan as their hero. Everyone arrives at Kami's Lookout, and Dende asks to heal Gohan first. When he wakes up, he sees Dende's smiling face. Dende apologizes for Goku's death, but Gohan is unconcerned, having felt his spirit and heard his voice when he defeated Cell. He was sure his father helped somehow. Piccolo remarks on how much Gohan has changed. Android 18 awakens, having been healed by Dende at Krillin's behest. Krillin tells her that Cell has been defeated. Yamcha is still afraid of her, but the others do not worry about it as much. Piccolo tells her that Krillin protected her after Cell threw her up. Gohan blurts out in realization that Krillin is in love with her. Android 18 shows no gratitude and flies off the platform, leaving Krillin fighting back tears. Piccolo says they should hurry and gather the Dragon Balls so they can resurrect Trunks and the other humans killed in the Cell Games. With the Dragon Balls assembled, Dende summons Shenron. Android 18 notices the sky getting dark, and returns to the platform and hides when she sees Shenron appear. Yamcha wishes for the humans killed by Cell to be brought back to life, and Shenron grants it. Before their eyes, a restored Trunks breathes again, and rises; this shocks Android 18. Piccolo notices that Goku has not returned, but Shenron says he can now grant a second wish. However, the limit on the number of times he can resurrect someone is still in effect. He cannot revive Goku again. Krillin suggests trying to revert time, but Tien says that would bring Cell back as well. Dende then says that the Dragon Balls on New Namek can revive him, since Porunga does not have the same limits on resurrection. Yamcha suggests they wish to go to New Namek. At this point, everyone at Kami's Lookout hears the voice of Goku. He tells them that he died the way he wanted to: fighting a bad guy. He says that what Bulma said about him being a magnet for trouble was true, and the world might get some peace without his power attracting new threats. So he tells his friends and son that he wishes to remain dead, and help King Kai get resituated in the Other World, since he, Bubbles and Gregory were also revived by their wish to revive those killed by Cell. Goku is certain Gohan will someday take his place as Earth's defender. With that, he bids his friends farewell, saying he will see them when they die. They notice that he is the same carefree person that he always was, even dead. Shenron reminds them they still have a wish, but nobody else can think of one. Yamcha jokes about getting a necklace for a girlfriend. Krillin speaks up, wishing for Android 17 and Android 18 to be turned human. Android 18, still hiding, thinks that is a stupid idea. Shenron says that turning a machine into living flesh is beyond his power. Yamcha wonders why Krillin included Android 17 in the wish because he thinks he's dead, but Piccolo reminds Yamcha that Android 17 was probably revived by the first wish as well, since he exploded on King Kai's planet along with Cell. Thinking quick, Krillin then wishes for the bombs to be removed from their bodies instead. Shenron grants that wish, then takes his leave, and the Dragon Balls scatter around the world. Krillin explains that he did not want the Androids to have to fear their self-destruct devices anymore and further tries to claim that he ask for Android 17's bomb to be removed as well because he is sure that both he and Android 18 are already a couple. At this point, Android 18 reveals herself, and says Android 17 is her twin brother. Furthermore, she still says not to expect any gratitude for his good deeds. But before she leaves, she gives Krillin one glimmer of hope: she says "See you later." This suggests that she is too proud to admit that she is flattered by his feelings, Yamcha encourages Krillin with that, but also says courting her might get dangerous. Piccolo does not get any of it. Tien takes his leave, returning home to Chiaotzu. He tells Gohan to take care of Chi-Chi, and wishes Trunks luck on returning to the future and finishing his battles. Trunks plans on leaving the next day. Piccolo will remain on the Lookout to help Dende in the task of being Earth's guardian, but he will still visit Gohan. Gohan, Yamcha, Trunks and Krillin race down, passing Korin and Yajirobe on the way down. They will meet the next day at Capsule Corporation HQ. As they head back to West City, Yamcha tells Trunks about how Vegeta tried to take revenge on Cell after he was killed. Back at Mount Paozu, Gohan breaks the news of Goku's death to Chi-Chi, who breaks down crying. He and Ox-King comfort her, saying he died a hero's death. The next day, the Dragon Team all bid Trunks farewell as he prepares to return to his time. He and Vegeta exchange a brief hand gesture, a silent measure of respect. As his Time Machine blasts off, the spirit of Goku briefly touches Gohan's shoulder, reminding him that even in death he is not truly gone. Trivia *Even though Goku says King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory were brought back to life thanks to Shenron, their halos are not edited out from the original footage from this and the next episodes. *This episode was originally scheduled to air on Sunday, 20 March 2011 at 9:00AM on Fuji TV. However, due to the news coverage of the horrific earthquake that hit Japan on 11 March 2001, the broadcast of this episode was pushed back one week. Due to this, broadcast of the 98th, and final, episode of the first phase of the series was canceled and is only viewable in Japan through home video releases. *As this was the last episode of the first phase of the Dragon Ball Kai broadcast on Fuji TV, the next episode preview for the final episode was replaced by the next episode preview for the first episode of the subsequent series, Toriko. The next episode preview for the 98th episode of Dragon Ball Kai was later included on the home video releases. References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai